Dealing with Death
by Gohan's Saiyan Warrior
Summary: Goku lost his daughter 7 long years ago and now they are at the WMAT. Then they begin their fight with Buu. What happens when the fallen girl comes back? The main question is: What is she doing back? Lyla Son is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you all are thinking. "She making another one?" Well yes I am. Just though you know, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES LYLA SON! SO TAKE THAT LAWYERS!**

**Chapter 1: Death of a Daughter**

"Lyla, watch out!" my twin brother Gohan yelled at me as fist punched me to the ground. We were facing, Icis, Cooler's son. He arrived only a hour ago and his main target was Gohan and I. I looked up and saw the Z-fighters just arriving. I saw Piccolo, Vegeta, Papa, and , 18, and Krillen. came down to help me. My yellow shirt was burned off showing my black tank top. My white skirt was dirty along with my legans that were scorched. My black boots stayed in contact along with my cut black gloves.

"I alright." I said to her. I shot towards Icis again but as a super saiyan.

I punched him in the face and he kicked mine. I took the hit and elbowed him the back then teleported behind him.

"Spirit dragon blast!" I shouted and a white dragon made from ki hit Icis 1000 times before he fell. I got into position.

"Guys, I could use some power." I shouted towards them. They each gave me a little and it was enough for me to go super saiyan 2. I teleportbehind Icis and kicked him in the sky.

"Ultra Mega Ka...me..ha..me..Ha!" The blue blast shot towards him.

"Death Ray!" he shouted and a red one went against mine. It was so strong I knew I couldn't hold it for long because I was still injured. Gohan and Papa landed next to me.

"We got you, sweet heart." Papa said with a smile. He charged his own kameha wave and he forged it with mine. Gohan charged his and they join. Icis blast still was weaker now but he still held up with his blast. Piccolo and Vegeta floated on his right, M. Pan and Trunks floating on his left, Krillen and 18 behind.

"Distructo Disk!" 18 and Krillen charged the disk in their hands.

"Special Beam Cannon/ Final Flash!" Piccolo and Vegeta yelled. Piccolo had formed the power within his finger tips and Vegeta had his charged.

"Finish Buster/Masenko Ha!" M. Pan and Trunks yelled. The blast was forming in their hands.

"Now you guys!" I yelled. The blast connect with Icis and he was turned into a pile of ash.

We all cheered in happiness except Piccolo and Vegeta. I felt a pain in my chest. It burned and I didn't like it. My face went into horror. The pain hurt worse and it was making it hard for me to breathe. I took in deep breaths as I held my chest. Papa looked at me.

"Lyla, are you okay?"

Sense I couldn't hardly breathe I just shook my had No. I let out a breath when I collapsed to the ground. Papa now was worried. He bent down to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...can't...breathe.." I choked out. I saw black before realizing that I black out.

**Normal P.O.V**

Goku's face into horror as Lyla went unconscious. He picked her up and looked at the others. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was almost gone.

"Guys, something wrong with Lyla. She not barely breathing." she alarmed.

"We need to get her to Dende right away." Gohan said scared about his twin. Goku used instant transmission to get them all to the look out. Dende rushed to rescue when Goku set her down. Dende started to heal her wounds. A bright glow engulfed them and Lyla's scars disappeared but her eyes remained shut. Goku was beyond worried. Dende looked up looked sadly at them.

"I did all I could but, she's dieing too fast for me to heal." Dende said to them sadly. Gohan stepped up to Dende with angry and pleading eyes.

"But your the guardian of earth! Can't you do something?" he pleaded. Dende looked down.

"I'm sorry." Was all Dende said. "Her chest problem is unhealable and sense it counts as a natural cost she can't wished back with the dragon balls."

"Gohan..." Lyla called weakly. Gohan went over over her and got on his knees. She reached up and grabbed his hand

"I'm here little sis." Gohan told her. She smiled weakly. "How do you feel?"

"Well I been in more pain, can't think of any right now." she joked with a light chuckle. Gohan smiled.

"You were always the one to lighten up a moment." Gohan said.

Lyla laughed weakly. "Gohan, I love you, big brother.."

"I love you, you little sister." Gohan said with tears forming in his eyes. Lyla's arm went limp before before her eyes closed. Her smile didn't fade. Gohan had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Lyla.." he whispered as he put his head down. Hot tears were going down his face. Everyone looked at the sight sadly. Pan hid her tears by buring her head into Trunks' chest. Trunks was having troubles hiding his sadness. The second time they saw their master die. Even 18, Vegeta, and Piccolo had a sad look. Goku went shakily over to his fallen daughter. He sunk to his knees and picked up her body in his lap. She still looked like him even.

He remembered her onyx eyes that used to sparkle like stars. Her temper and glare which she got from Chi-Chi which he thought was adorable. The caring smile she got from him and her kindness. She even acted like him in some ways. He let a single tear go down his cheek.

Vegeta looked at the girl in Goku's arms. She nice and kind to everything even him. He, the prince of all saiyans, had his heart warmed by a little girl who shared the saiyan blood line. She respected him and called him a friend. He even enjoyed having her around.

Though he had a sad look, Piccolo was just sad in the inside. Lyla and Gohan's attitude had melt his cold heart. He never knew that a little girl and boy would be able to turn him from an evil villain to a strong Z-fighter. At first she was a just a nosy brat, but as time progressed she became a friend to him. He considered her as a daughter.

Everyone knew how much Lyla was like Goku. Her kind nature and caring attitude. She had his onyx eyes and black hair. Her hair flowed to her back but had a bang in the front. When she got mad, her face went from Goku to Chi-Chi. Her temper when she fought her enemies in battle was amazing. She could tell defend herself in a good fight against Vegeta. She was a good fighter and loved to train as much as Goku. She had master instant transmission in less than a week when they were training for the androids. Lyla progress more than normal fighter. She was gifted.

Goku stood up with his daughter in his arms once again. His face was still wet but his tan skin hid it.

"Everyone please come to my house tonight." he said and flew off the look out towards his home. Krillen and Piccolo had to calm Gohan down. Pan and Goten decided to stay with Vegeta and come home that night. The news spreaded through the Z-fighters. Bulma had cried when she heard her god daughter passed. Chi-Chi nearly losed it when she found out. She was beyond sad but was depressed. She had cried for a hour strait.

Later that night, everyone met up at Goku's. They all dressed in a fighting GI to respect Lyla's will to fight. A Podium was in the backyard and right in front was Lyla in her Gi on a straw bed. She looked calm and relaxed with her hands on her stamach. Her gi was a combination of Piccolo's and Goku's. She had a blue shirt underneath a purple Gi top with a purple skirt with blue boots like Goku's but with purple stars. She had Piccolo's symbol on her back and Goku's on the front. A blue head head kept hair from her face but the bang on the side her face stayed.

Everyone said goodbye to the female saiyan but the one who couldn't let it go was Chi-Chi. Her older daughter was gone. She could not longer go shopping with her loving girl anymore. No longer can she have mother/daughter day with her. Most of all, Chi-Chi couldn' hold her baby anymore.

People was called to come and say some words about Lyla. Gohan decided to go up first.

"Lyla was the best person I ever known. She never let other people walk on her and should would defend the weak. Sometimes I thought she was just annoying. She would most of the times get me out trouble and I owe her later. Up to this day, I probably owe her a million favors. Lyla was kind to everyone she met and was a great fighter. I hope she...is..happy..wherever..she is.." Gohan stammered at the end. He walked off and sat near his crying mother. She was wearing a gi similar to when she had entered the WMAT. Bulma had a combat outfit she wore when she first Goku.

Everyone had something to say about Lyla even Vegeta but the last one was none other than her father, Goku..

"Well I don't know where to start. My little girl grew up right before my eyes. I saw her as a small baby to a grown woman. She was like a female me. Nice, Caring, Giving, and thoughtful. Yesterday, I had 3 kids. Lyla, Gohan, and little Goten. Today, I have 2. I know up in otherworld Lyla is smiling down at all of us. Now I know I have to protect my kids like I should have Lyla." Goku tried his best to not start crying. He went over to his wife who smiled at him.

"Bet Lyla would be proud of you, Honey." Chi-Chi whispered.

After the service, they buried her next to the mountain next to the house. Later everyone went home. They had wrote on Lyla's grave _**Lyla Son, A sister, A daughter, and friend.**_

Late during the night, Goku went back when Chi-Chi, Goten, and Gohan was asleep. He floated down to the grave and sank to his knees.

"Lyla, I so sorry this happen to you. My regret is that I wasn't their for most of your life but I still got to see your important ones. When you first learned to walk, your first words, and your time you learned to read. I know I wasn't their for something also. Your first fight, the first time you train, and other stuff." Goku said to the grave. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I love with all my heart. We can meet in otherworld someday. I'll take care of your mother and brothers. Goodbye, Lyla. You make me proud."

A spirit flew down and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Papa."

Goku didn't see it but he heard it and looked around with watery eyes. The spirit went back up in sky leaving Goku sad at the grave. He teleported home and went to bed. As he passed the kids room, he stopped and glanced in.

Goten was cuddling with a teddy bear in his crib. Gohan was next to him finally asleep. Goku went in kissed their foreheads. He walked out and went in his room where Chi-Chi was still asleep in bed. Goku changed into a t-shirt and his boxers and gazed out the window. He formed a picture of his daughter with the twinkling stars in the night sky and wished her goodnight before going to sleep next to his wife.

**Very depressing right? Well things are getting better and more action is coming along with tears, and sad the record this took place a few weeks after Cell games. Tell me how I did with a review :-)**

**-Gohan's Saiyan Warrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. **

**Chapter 2: A New Start**

6 months passed since Lyla's death. Gohan had still not excepted the fact. He never talked unless the kids came over or to his parents. He would still train with her father and Vegeta but only do it when he felt like it. He got an attitude and his kind nature went down a bit. He would get anger easily and his temper was limited. Gohan would spend most of the time in his room when he wasn't with his parents or the kids. Goku and Chi-Chi were worried about him. They still were sad at the lost for their daughter but never brung it up when Gohan was in the room.

They would go to her grave every month and place flowers on it. Unknown to everyone, Goku would still visit her and tell her about their day. He knew she would still love to know everything. One day Chi-Chi decided that Gohan would be able to fighting in the galaxy world tourament to help him heal and get better.

**6 months ago, Lyla's P.O.V**

"I love you too, little sister." I heard Gohan tell me before I blacked out for the final time. I felt my soul rise up to the sky. Soon I was staring at a huge man with purple skin and horns. I think this is King Yema.

"Excuse me!" I called. He glanced down at me.

"Oh yes, what can I do for you?" his deep voice asked. "Wait are you Liliana Son?"

"Yes sir but I prefer Lyla. If you don't mind." I said sweetly.

"Well don't you got manners. Well it seems you got a amazing record. Saved your father, help defeat Freiza, Garlic Jr, Ginyu force, Slug, Turles, and other villains. You also destroyed Cell and Ices. My dear you are in fact Goku's daughter. In fact it says here you get not only keep your body but train with King Kai."

I nearly shouted in happiness. I would get to train with THE King Kai. I bowed politely at King Yema. "Thank you so much."

"I'll be taking you to see King Kai." A man said. I ran over to him and we walked over to car. I noticed my clothing change. I was in my fighting gi that was a combination of Piccolo' and my Papa's. I had a blue undershirt with a purple gi top and purple skirt with a blue legans. I had my father's boots but with purple stars. My Gi had both my dad's and Piccolo's symbols. We got in the in car and the man got in the driver seat. I went in the back. The ride was long and boring.

"So your Goku's daughter huh?" he asked.

"Yes. Did you meet my papa?" I asked him.

"Sure. I was the one who brought him to snake way the first time he died." he said. We reached the beginning of a snakes head. I remember my dad did say something about that. I can't quite remember. I hopped out and got on it.

"Well here you go. Just follow the snake." he said. I looked at the road in shock. That road went for miles!

"Wait how long is it?" I asked him.

"Well about a million miles." he replied simply. My eyes nearly popped out my head.

"One million miles!" I exclaimed. He just nodded.

"Well good luck!" he called as he drove off. I looked back at the road. This could take forever but I had to get started. I then remembered I had instant transmission. I searched for King Kai and just teleported there. He was on a rock ledge with a monk4y and a floating bug. He was building a house made from wood. I went up behind him.

"Excuse me." I said. He jumped up and house fell down. I giggled when he turned around. H elooked like a blue cricket wearing clothes.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I'm Lyla Son ad I wanted to be trained by you." I told him.

"Huh? Lyla?" he said. "Say..your Goku's child."

"Yes I am. Can we train now?" I asked him kinda annoyed since I got I've been know as Goku's daughter. It didn't bother but I was getting tired.

"Well first you have to pass a test...You must make me laugh." he told me with a smirk. "I must warn you, I'm very hard to crack."

I scoffed. "I can anyone laughed." I warned. "I can even make Vegeta laugh."

"Make me laugh." he said determinded.

"Why don't animals play poker?

"Why?" he asked. I smirked

"Too many Lion Cheetahs."

King Kai burst out laughing to my joke and I smiled in victory. He stopped and smiled at me minutes after his laughter.

"Can you train me now?" I asked excitedly. He nodded and I did a victory dance.

"We'll start tomorrow morning." he said and walked away with the monkey and bug. I decided to look around on snake way. When a looked down, I didn't see bad guys but my dad apologizing to a grave stone. My grave stone.

"I love you." I heard him say. Making sure no one was around, I instant transmissioned next to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Papa." I told him. He looked around but didn't see me. I teleported back to snake way and watched leave. "I'm gonna be just like you."

**6 months later...Normal P.O.V**

Today was the Galaxy Martial Art Tourntament and the Z-fighter were excited. Gohan, Mirai Pan and Trunks, Piccolo, Goku, Krillen, Yamacha, and Tien had entered. The kids had to stay with Bulma and Chi-Chi because they were too young to enter. Vegeta had stayed home. Hercule, the man who took Gohan's and Lyla's credit for beating Cell, was in it. A man with a lot of money had made it for his son and had promised to bring aliens.

Up on snake way, Lyla watched her friends fight. She had advanced better than Goku did. She wore her same gi and her long hair was to her waist now but was held back by a blue headband. She had learned all the moves Goku had plus extra. She learned to make the spirit bomb get energy faster, how to control elements, and make stuff from using her ki. She had been going to her grave secretly everyday and listen to her father tell her what their day was about.

King Yema learned and thought about how sad she was. He granted her power to visit the living world for as long as she wanted but could never be scene by her family or have them know of her coming back. Lyla kept this secret from King Kai and just kept visiting in secret.

Currently, she had just snuck away, and was sitting on a high platform eating popcorn, which she stole from someone when they just bought it wasn't looking, watching her friends fight. She noticed Krillen defeat a group before getting a sad look. Lyla just giggled when she heard him say it wasn't fair for , , Goku and Gohan to enter because they were super saiyans. Soon Piccolo, Gohan,M. Trunks and Pan, Krillen, and Goku advanced. Along with 3 others. A huge man called Yubi, a man called Aizen, and a girl wearing a white maskthat hid the right top side of her face. She was wearing a black tank top with black cargo pants and boots and had a balck halo over her head. She had black hair, black eyes, and her name was Black Angel according to the chart. She had got there by luck because her powerlevel was like an ant and she was Lyla age. The girl looked scared but didn't want to show it. Lyla felt sorry for her and went to see if she was okay. She was in a room by herself crying.

"What's wrong?" Lyla asked her. The girl looked up with watery eyes.

"I don't want to fight! It was stupid coming here in the first place! I ran away from home to do this and now I want to go home!" she cried. Lyla felt pity for the girl and formed a plan.

"Hey how about if I take you home and you let me take your place." she suggested.

"Wow reallly?" the girl asked hopefully. Lyla nodded. "Okay."

"Close your eyes." Lyla ordered. The girl did so. Lyla knocked her unconscious and changed her into a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She then transport the girl to her home. Lyla changed into the girl costume and went outside. The battles were just starting. It was Gohan against Yubi, Krillen against Piccolo, against Goku, and Black Angel against Aizen.

Soon it was Lyla's turn. Gohan had beat Yubi with one kick, Piccolo forfited because he was bored, and had knocked Goku into the water. She stepped up in front of Aizen.

"Aizen, feels upset he is fighting a girl." he said. Lyla's eye twitched.

"What's the matter? Scared you gonna lose to a girl?" she taunted. The crowd oohed.

"Aizen, now doesn't feel like that." he said and charged at her.

Lyla stomped the group and Aizen fell through a hole right into the water. She shooked her slowy at him before walking away. Eveeryone was speech-less about how the little girl could make that huge hole by herself. Even the Z-fighters.

Lyla put her hands behind her head and walked around. She removed her white mask to let her face brathe Not looking from where she was going, she bumped into someone. She fell back when someone grabbed her before she fell. She looked up and saw a boy with crazy white hair and black coal eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with shorts and sneakers. Lyla blushed when he grabbed her.

"T-Thank you." she thanked and got up quickly. Just whe she was about to walked away. He grabbed her hand making her blush harder.

"Wait, I want to know your name." he said kindly. "I'm Zak Powers."

"I'm ..Quinn. Quinn Harris." Lyla lied.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you. Wanna walk around?"" he offered.

"I got a match in 30 minutes so yeah we could." Lyla accepted. They went to the food court and order fries. Zak paid for them so they were share them.

"So your a fighter?" he asked. "That's cool. How long have you been fighting?"

"Since I was little. My father was in the...fighting bussiness." she half lied to him. "So what about you? What do you do for fun?"

"Well I train with my dad and mother, but I love to read. I know shocker."

"No its not. I love reading. What's your favorite book?" Lyla asked.

"Well I like all books. Don't really got a favorite." he said honestly. 3 boys walked over to them.

"If it ain't Zak." The biggest one said and looked at Lyla. "And look what he got here.."

"A girl. Zak, you old shrimp puff. I never thought you had it in you." the short told.

"Go away, you bums." Zak demanded. They growled. One seized Lyla and put her in a headlock. She knew she could get out of it but wanted to see how good his fighting was. He got in pretty good fighting stance. "Let her go."

"No. We might wanna keep her." one said. That drawed the line for Lyla she flipped the one of her and gave them each and chop in the neck.

"Hey I got to go. See you around, Zak." Lyla said and kissed his cheek before running away blushing. She quickly put her mask back on. As she ran, she bumped into something that felt like a wall. It was Goku! Lyla panicked. Lyla fell back.

"Sorry, Mr. I was in a hurry." Lyla apologized.

"It's alright. Be care next time." he told her. Lyla shot up toward where the finalist were. She gave her brother a glance along with Krillen and Trunks. They explained the rulles and they each got in a pod. The pods shot in the distance. A battle was about to go on!

**Goku let Trunks win just so you guys know. Please Review : )**


End file.
